<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fuck it. drv3 discord server by sorryiforgotmyusername</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961220">fuck it. drv3 discord server</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryiforgotmyusername/pseuds/sorryiforgotmyusername'>sorryiforgotmyusername</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope's Peak Academy AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Asexual Saihara Shuichi, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Discord server, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Momota Kaito, Gay Oma Kokichi, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, Lesbian Yumeno Himiko, Multi, Pansexual Yonaga Angie, alas; i do not care about the other games that much, asexual oma kokichi, chatfic, discord work skin, he's biromantic but that's the popular tag, only v3, tags added as they become relevant, though i mean that's cannon, warning for sexual references and jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryiforgotmyusername/pseuds/sorryiforgotmyusername</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a chatfic because i'm unoriginal but they're using discord because i'm original<br/> <br/>cursed and chaotic because i'm cursed and chaotic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Momota Kaito &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope's Peak Academy AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Discord start!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸:</strong> Let’s see how this goes!</p><p>(it doesn't go very well)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have so much homework i should be doing but alas i am a Fool</p><p>this takes place in a vague hope's peak academy au where character backstories are mostly the same but the characters are definitely in a different place (emotionally and physically) then they were in the killing game</p><p>EDIT 5/23: this has been updated with a discord work skin! it probably won't look too good on mobile but i think it's cool</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470">workskin</a> created by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterochromia_Mars/pseuds/Heterochromia_Mars">Heterochromia_Mars</a>, with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531333/chapters/48733844">additions</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/junietuesday25/pseuds/junietuesday25">junietuesday25</a> </p><p>i added the "welcome" text class (code in end note)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="discord">
<p></p><div class="messagebody"><p><br/>
<span class="header"><span class="bighash">#</span> general</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>

<span class="name rolekaede">𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 4:57 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"> Let’s see how this goes!<br/>
</span></p><p>
<span class="welcome">￫ <b>Maki</b> just slid into the server.<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">Maki</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 4:58 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"> What is this, Kaede.<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekaede">𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 4:58 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"> A discord server for our whole class!!!<br/>
</span>

</p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">Maki</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 4:58 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"> This'll turn out lovely.<br/>
</span></p><p>
<span class="welcome">￫ <b>K1-B0</b> joined the party.<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">K1-B0</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 4:59 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"> Hello everyone!<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekaede">𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 4:59 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hey!<br/>
</span></p><p>
<span class="welcome">￫ <b>Korekiyo Shinguji</b> hopped into the server.<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">Korekiyo Shinguji</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 4:59 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">This is a lovely idea! Thank you <span class="tag">@𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸</span> for putting this server together.<br/>
</span></p><p>
<span class="welcome">￫ Good to see you, magic is real.<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekaede">𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 4:59 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">You’re welcome i guess<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">magic is real</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 4:59 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">nyeh. am himiko<br/>
</span></p><p>
<span class="welcome">￫ Glad you’re here, <b>AnimeFangirl53</b>.<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">AnimeFangirl53</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 4:59 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hello! It’s Tsumugi<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">magic is real</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 4:59 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">we can tell<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">AnimeFangirl53</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:00 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Are you being mean to me?<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">magic is real</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:00 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">honestly idk<br/>
</span></p><p>
<span class="welcome">￫ A wild <b>ace attorney</b> appeared..<br/>
</span></p><p>
<span class="welcome">￫ Welcome <b>space cowboy</b>. Say hi!.<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">space cowboy</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:02 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">It’s the bros 😎<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">ace attorney</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:02 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">why are you like this<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">space cowboy</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:02 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Bro… :(<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">AnimeFangirl53</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:02 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">And here we have the homoerotic bros in their natural habitat<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">ace attorney</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:03 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">shut up!!!<br/>
</span></p><p>
<span class="welcome">￫ Everyone welcome <b>vore</b>!.<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:03 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">hey guas :)<br/>
<span class="text2">amd gays in gtrems of kaito and shuichi<br/>
</span></span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">ace attorney</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:03 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><em>shut up!!!!!</em><br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">Maki</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:04 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Person who just joined. Who are you. I just want to talk.<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">ace attorney</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:04 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">he’s kokichi<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:04 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">aww yu’re rea;;y exposing ,y idemtity like that :(<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">magic is real</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:04 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">y do u talk like ur keysmashing<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:04 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">i’m gay<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">magic is real</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:04 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">fair enough<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">Maki</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:05 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Anyways. I hate your username.<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">ace attorney</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:05 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">me too<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">magic is real</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:05 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">me too<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekaede">𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:05 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Me too<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">Korekiyo Shinguji</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:05 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">To each their own.<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">space cowboy</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:05 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">me too<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">K1-B0</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:05 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"> Me too<br/>
</span></p><p>
<span class="welcome">￫ Yay, you made it, <b>sexybitch69</b>!<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">sexybitch69</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:05 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">SUP BITCHES! GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS HERE<br/>
<span class="text2">wait what did i just walk into<br/>
<span class="text2">kokichi are you into vore???<br/>
</span></span></span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:06 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">wou;dn’t you like to know.<br/>
</span></p><p>
<span class="welcome">￫ <b>Gonta</b> just showed up!<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">Gonta</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:08 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">HELLO FRIENDS!!!<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:08 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">hesy gonta<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">Gonta</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:08 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">...what is vore?<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:08 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">look it up om goog;e image seatcj. it’s veru informative.<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">Gonta</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:08 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ok!!<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekaede">𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:08 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">NO DON’T DO THAT<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">space cowboy</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:08 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">NO DONT DO THAT<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">ace attorney</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:08 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">NO DON’T DO THAT<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">AnimeFangirl53</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:08 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">NO DON’T DO THAT<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">magic is real</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:08 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">NO DON’T DO THAT<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">sexybitch69</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:08 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">NO DON’T DO THAT<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">K1-B0</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:08 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"> NO DON'T DO THAT<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">Gonta</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:08 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">hmm<br/>
<span class="text2">Gonta has decided he will not do that<br/>
</span></span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">sexybitch69</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:09 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">oh thank god<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">Korekiyo Shinguji</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:09 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Vore is a fetish in which one fantasizes about being eaten by or eating someone else alive.<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">space cowboy</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:09 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM???<br/>
</span></p>
<p></p><div><p>

<span class="name roledefault">Gonta</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:09 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ah<br/>
<span class="text2">thank you korekiyo!<br/>
<span class="text2">gonta doesn’t appreciate being intentionally left in the dark about something everyone else seems to know about! :D<br/>
</span></span></span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">space cowboy</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:09 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">.... oh<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:09 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">wooow you all just gpt clled out by gonta.<br/>
</span></p><p>
<span class="welcome">￫ <strong>nobody</strong> is here.<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">nobody</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:14 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">nope<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekaede">𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:14 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">... They left the server<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">Blocked, blocked, blocked</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 5:15 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"> None of you are free of sin.<br/>
</span></p></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok this is fun. my biggest problem with writing stories is putting too much dialogue accompanied by too bland of actions so this is perfect lmao</p><p>hope you all enjoy! or that my words cause an ever burning hateful rage in your soul! either is good</p><p>also no shuichi and kaito are not dating, they have something better than romance (bromance)</p><p>last also- here's the code for the "welcome" text span class:<br/>css:<br/>#workskin .welcome {<br/>color: #B4B5B7;<br/>padding-left: 3px;<br/>margin-right: 3px;<br/>}<br/>html (use without brackets- i added the brackets so it doesn't format this example):<br/>&lt;{span class="welcome"}&gt;￫ whatever&lt;{/span}&gt;</p><p>i created this class so i could make welcome messages (such as "￫ Maki just slid into the server.") look closer to how they look in discord</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Electric Boogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[#server-suggestions]<br/><br/><strong>vore:</strong> make ,e adnin<br/><strong>vore:</strong> m,ale mw admin<br/><strong>vore:</strong> make mae admin<br/><strong>vore:</strong> mske mad adnfin<br/><strong>vore:</strong> maek me admn<br/><strong>vore:</strong> mske mea dmin</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@ all the people who commented on the last chapter, thank you so much!!! i really love getting and reading your comments</p><p>idk if i'll respond to them, because i usually don't know what to say, but thank you! (ao3 should implant a feature where a creator can "like" a comment without commenting tbh. like the "love" feature on youtube)</p><p>anyways, enjoy the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="discord">
<p></p><div class="messagebody"><p><br/>
<span class="header"><span class="bighash">#</span>announcements</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>

<span class="name rolekaede">𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:41 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Alright, now that I convinced Ryoma to join again, the whole class is here! Also you guys have roles now<br/>
<span class="text2">Also also Shuchi you’re an admin<br/>
</span></span></p><p>

<span class="name roleshuichi">ace attorney</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:41 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">sweet<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekaede">𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:42 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Anyways, here’s a list of who everyone is!:<br/>
<span class="text2">- <span class="tag">@𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸</span>: Kaede<br/>
<span class="text2">- <span class="tag">@【ｓｉｍｐｌｙ　ｄｉｖｉｎｅ】</span>: Angie<br/>
<span class="text2">- <span class="tag">@ace attorney</span>: Shuichi<br/>
<span class="text2">- <span class="tag">@AnimeFangirl53</span>: Tsumugi<br/>
<span class="text2">- <span class="tag">@Blocked, blocked, blocked</span>: Maki<br/>
<span class="text2">- <span class="tag">@Gonta</span>: Gonta<br/>
<span class="text2">- <span class="tag">@Kiibo</span>: Kiibo<br/>
<span class="text2">- <span class="tag">@Kirumi Tojo</span>: Kirumi<br/>
<span class="text2">- <span class="tag">@it’s an avocado</span>: Rantaro<br/>
<span class="text2">- <span class="tag">@Korekiyo Shinguji</span>: Korekiyo<br/>
<span class="text2">- <span class="tag">@magic is real</span>: Himiko<br/>
<span class="text2">- <span class="tag">@nobody</span>: Ryoma<br/>
<span class="text2">- <span class="tag">@sexybitch69</span>: Miu<br/>
<span class="text2">- <span class="tag">@space cowboy</span>: Kaito<br/>
<span class="text2">- <span class="tag">@vore</span>: Kokichi<br/>
<span class="text2">- <span class="tag">@women want me, fish fear me</span>: Tenko<br/>
</span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="discord">
<p></p><div class="messagebody"><p><br/>
<span class="header"><span class="bighash">#</span>server-suggestions</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>

<span class="name rolekokichi">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:42 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">lmake ,e adnin<br/>
<span class="text2">m,ale mw admin<br/>
<span class="text2">make mae admin<br/>
<span class="text2">mske mad adnfin<br/>
<span class="text2">maek me admn<br/>
<span class="text2">mske mea dmin<br/>
</span></span></span></span></span></span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekaede">𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:42 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">no<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekokichi">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:42 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">pwease<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roleshuichi">ace attorney</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:43 PM</span><br/>
<br/>
</p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="discord">
<p></p><div class="messagebody"><p><br/>
<span class="header"><span class="bighash">#</span>general</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
<span class="welcome">￫ <b>vore</b> is here.<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekokichi">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:45 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">yuo guyd are meaN<br/>
<span class="text2"> also everuone has roasctwd my na,em but kaede’s is litera;ky a wuote from all star<br/>
</span></span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekaede">𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:45 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">IT’S INSPIRATIONAL OK<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekokichi">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:45 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">what even is yur jcon.<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekaede">𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:46 PM</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text2">… I was going to have something serious but then this image unlocked new emotions in me<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekokichi">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:46 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">wjatever, i thinl we can a;; avgree hat miu has the wprst icon<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekaede">𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:46 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">… Yeah<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolemiu">sexybitch69</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:46 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">u guys are WIMPS<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolehimiko">magic is real</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:48 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">mius icon is horrible bt so is korekiyos<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolerantaro">it’s an avocado</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:48 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Wait y is his bad<br/>
<span class="text2">Its just a weird symbol<br/>
</span></span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekorekiyo">Korekiyo Shinguji</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:48 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Well, you see: (Forgive me, this may take a while to type out)<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolehimiko">magic is real</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:49 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><a href="https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/loss">https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/losss</a><br/>
<span class="text2">srry korekiyo<br/>
</span></span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekorekiyo">Korekiyo Shinguji</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:49 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">...<br/>
<span class="text2">I suppose the link suffices.<br/>
</span></span></p><p>

<span class="name roleangie">【ｓｉｍｐｌｙ　ｄｉｖｉｎｅ】</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:49 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">don’t be mean! everyone’s profile pictures are blessed! :D<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolemiu">sexybitch69</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:50 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">hell yeah<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roleangie">【ｓｉｍｐｌｙ　ｄｉｖｉｎｅ】</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:50 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">D:<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roletenko">women want me, fish fear me</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:50 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY GIRLFRIEND “D:”!!!<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roleangie">【ｓｉｍｐｌｙ　ｄｉｖｉｎｅ】</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:50 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">aww thanks for standing up for me! &lt;3<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekokichi">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:50 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">gte a rpom<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekaede">𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:50 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">That was rude but actually a channel for flirting and the like is a good idea!<br/>
</span></p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="discord">
<p></p><div class="messagebody"><p><br/>
<span class="header"><span class="bighash">#</span>romance</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>

<span class="name rolekaede">𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:51 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Here we go!<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekokichi">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:51 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">be gsy do crm e<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roleshuichi">ace attorney</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:51 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">be bi tell lie<br/>
<span class="text2">be ace do perjury<br/>
</span></span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekokichi">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:51 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">waitw youu do purgury?<br/>
<span class="text2">whait kind pf dectectivew are yju<br/>
</span></span></p><p>

<span class="name roleshuichi">ace attorney</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:52 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">it’s a joke i don’t actually do perjury!!!<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekokichi">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:52 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">waek. i;m ace adn i do perjury<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekiibo">Kiibo</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:52 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">But that’s illegal!<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekokichi">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:52 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">tht’s only what hte gboernemnt wnat,s yioh to thngk.<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roletenko">women want me, fish fear me</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:54 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ok GETTING THIS CHAT ON TOPIC, i FREAKING LOVE MY GIRLFRIENDS!!!<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roleangie">【ｓｉｍｐｌｙ　ｄｉｖｉｎｅ】</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:54 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">love you too!!! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roletenko">women want me, fish fear me</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:54 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">😳 😊 😊<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roleangie">【ｓｉｍｐｌｙ　ｄｉｖｉｎｅ】</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:54 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">😊😊😊<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolehimiko">magic is real</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:54 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">u 2 r making me homophobic<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roletenko">women want me, fish fear me</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:54 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">YOU ARE LITERALLY GAY AND DATING BOTH OF US???<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolehimiko">magic is real</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:54 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">so?<br/>
<span class="text2">cant believe my own girlfriend is a homophobephobe :(<br/>
</span></span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekokichi">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:55 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ohj nooooo guys we habe to cabcell himiko now :’’’’’’’’’’’((((((((<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekaito">space cowboy</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:55 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yeah thats kinda problematic<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolerantaro">it’s an avocado</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:55 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">U used to be gay nd homophobic tho<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekaito">space cowboy</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 7:56 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">That was in the past i have since GROWN and MATURED as a person!<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roletsumugi">AnimeFangirl53</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 8:13 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Character development!<br/>
</span></p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="discord">
<p></p><div class="messagebody"><p><br/>
<span class="header"><span class="bighash">#</span>call-outs</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>

<span class="name rolekaito">space cowboy</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 8:04 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Call out post: <span class="tag">@nobody</span> sucks at wii tennis<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roleryoma">nobody</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 8:04 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">shut up shut up shut up shut up<br/>
<span class="text2">it’s not like real tennis ok<br/>
<span class="text2">you play it different<br/>
</span></span></span></p><p>

<span class="name rolemaki">Blocked, blocked, blocked</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 8:07 PM</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>

<span class="name rolegonta">Gonta</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 8:07 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">it’s ok ryoma!  don’t let anyone bully you!<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolemaki">Blocked, blocked, blocked</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 8:08 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">lmao<br/>
<br/>
</span></p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i don't think the tenkangie flirting is very good but welp. that's what happens when you're aro</p><p>anyways, welcome to the singular ship i'm for sure putting in this fic! (tenkhimiangie)</p><p>might redraw tenko's icon later</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kirumi's here!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>Korekiyo Shinguji:</strong> Himiko— you’re a furry, correct?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[author notes pending]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="discord">
<p></p><div class="messagebody"><p><br/>
<span class="header"><span class="bighash">@</span>magic is real</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">Korekiyo Shinguji</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 9:24 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Himiko— you’re a furry, correct?<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">magic is real</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 12:52 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">possibly<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">Korekiyo Shinguji</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 12:52 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Do you mind if I ask you why furries keep following my Twitter account?<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">magic is real</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 12:52 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">...eh sure<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">Korekiyo Shinguji</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 12:53 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="blulink">https://twitter.com/Shingucci</span><br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">magic is real</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 12:53 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">...<br/>
<span class="text2">y do u have “anthro enthusiast” in ur bio<br/>
</span></span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">Korekiyo Shinguji</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 12:53 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">I am an enthusiast for anthropology, I shortened it for my blog description.<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roledefault">magic is real</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 12:53 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">...<br/>
<span class="text2">...<br/>
<span class="text2">...<br/>
<span class="text2">DSFGNHMJH,KJMGHNFGBFVDCSXZDVFBHGNMKJ,KG,JMGNHBFVSDGXDHTFCYJTUHNFGBVVFBNHMGC NBCVXDVSGF<br/>
</span></span></span></span></p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="discord">
<p></p><div class="messagebody"><p><br/>
<span class="header"><span class="bighash">#</span> general</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>

<span class="name rolegonta">Gonta</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 1:22 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hello everyone!<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekirumi">Kirumi Tojo</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 1:23 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hello<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roleryoma">nobody</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 1:23 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">kirumi’s here<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekokichi">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 1:23 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">KIRUMI’S HERW<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolerantaro">it’s an avocado</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 1:23 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">KIRUMIS HERE<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekaito">space cowboy</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 1:23 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">KIRUM’IS HERE<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekiibo">Kiibo</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 1:23 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">KIRUMI IS HERE!<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roleangie">【ｓｉｍｐｌｙ　ｄｉｖｉｎｅ】</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 1:23 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">KIRUMI’S HERE!<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roletsumugi">AnimeFangirl53</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 1:23 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">KIRUMI’S HERE<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roletenko">women want me, fish fear me</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 1:23 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">KIRUMI’S HERE!!!<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolegonta">Gonta</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 1:23 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">HELLO KIRUMI! YOU’RE HERE!!!!<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekirumi">Kirumi Tojo</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 1:24 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">... Is my presence really that much of a deal?<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roleshuichi">ace attorney</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 1:24 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">i mean that was the first thing you’ve said since you joined<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekirumi">Kirumi Tojo</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 1:24 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ah, I suppose it was<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolemiu">sexybitch69</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 1:25 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">hey future milf<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekirumi">Kirumi Tojo</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 1:25 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">I am reminded as to why I do not check this server.<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekokichi">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 1:25 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">noooo don;t ignpre thos serer yo’re too esxy aha<br/>
<span class="text2">jk i;ms gau<br/>
</span></span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekaito">space cowboy</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 1:25 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Look, would it kill you to actually type legibly?<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekokichi">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 1:26 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">My deepest apologies, dear Kaito. I will now strive to punctuate my sentences in a manner best befitting your desires.<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekaito">space cowboy</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 1:26 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Actually please stop that’s terrifying<br/>
</span></p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="discord">
<p></p><div class="messagebody"><p><br/>
<span class="header"><span class="bighash">#</span>memes</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>

<span class="name roleangie">【ｓｉｍｐｌｙ　ｄｉｖｉｎｅ】</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 2:44 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ha ha ha!<br/>
<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolehimiko">magic is real</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 3:39 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">angie i love u but u r literally being a Facebook mom and i dont think this relationship can continue<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roleangie">【ｓｉｍｐｌｙ　ｄｉｖｉｎｅ】</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 3:39 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">nooo! 😭😭😭<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roletenko">women want me, fish fear me</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 3:40 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">HIMIKO!!!! BE NICE TO OUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolehimiko">magic is real</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 3:40 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">she literally has "live, laugh, love" as her pfp<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roletenko">women want me, fish fear me</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 3:40 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ok you’re right<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekokichi">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 3:43 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">and ther’es our weely seg,ent by the ;esbian trio<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name roleangie">【ｓｉｍｐｌｙ　ｄｉｖｉｎｅ】</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 3:43 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">actually Angie is pan!<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekokichi">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 3:43 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">oh yto’re pan?<br/>
<span class="text2">liek<br/>
<span class="text2">likw<br/>
</span></span></span></p><p>

<span class="name roleangie">【ｓｉｍｐｌｙ　ｄｉｖｉｎｅ】</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 3:43 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">if you make a frying pan joke Angie will break every bone in your body.<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="name rolekokichi">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 3:43 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">zctually nsvermind<br/>
</span></p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. a special guest :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>happy sunday!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i feel like this chapter warrants an extra warning for vulgar/nsfw language, so:</p>
<p>warning for lyrics of the song "ASSGORE (Fingerfückung)" (popularized by the holiday of "fingers in his ass sunday") </p>
<p>if you're uncomfortable with the meme then go ahead and skip this chapter, it's a joke chapter of a jokey fic lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="discord">
<p></p><div class="messagebody"><p><br/>
<span class="header"><span class="bighash">@</span>“Oh no it’s him”</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>

<span class="name roledefault">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 12:43 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">heywanna gause so,e chaos<br/>
</span></p>
<p>

<span class="name roledefault">”Oh no it’s him”</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 12:43 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">sure<br/>
</span></p>
<p>

<span class="name roledefault">vore</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 12:43 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="blulink">https://discord.gg/sdfghgfsd</span><br/>
<br/>
</span></p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="discord">
<p></p><div class="messagebody"><p><br/>
<span class="header"><span class="bighash">#</span>general</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
<span class="welcome">￫ Welcome <b>“Oh no it’s him”</b>. Say hi! <span class="timestamp"> Today at 12:43 AM</span><br/>
<br/>
</span></p>
<p>

<span class="name rolemiu">sexybitch69</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 12:44 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">what<br/>
</span></p>
<p>

<span class="name rolekaede">𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 12:45 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Who is this<br/>
</span></p>
<p>

<span class="name roledefault">”Oh no it’s him”</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 2:03 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">FINGERS IN HIS ASS<br/>
<span class="text2">FINGERS IN HIS ASS<br/>
<span class="text2">KANYE WEST HE LIKES<br/>
<span class="text2">FINGERS IN HIS ASS<br/>
<span class="text2">FINGERS IN HIS ASS<br/>
<span class="text2">FINGERS IN HIS ASS<br/>
</span></span></span></span></span></span></p>
<p>

<span class="name rolekaede">𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 12:45 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ok I kicked them<br/>
</span></p>
<p>
<span class="welcome">￫ Welcome <b>“Oh no it’s him”</b>. We hope you brought pizza. <span class="timestamp"> Today at 4:20 AM</span><br/>
</span></p>
<p>

<span class="name roledefault">”Oh no it’s him”</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 4:20 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">KANYE WEST HE LIKES BIG FINGERS IN HIS ASS<br/>
<span class="text2">KANYE WEST HE LIKES<br/>
<span class="text2">BIG FINGERS IN HIS ASS<br/>
<span class="text2">KANYE WEST HE LIKES<br/>
<span class="text2">PUTTIN’ FINGERS IN HIS ASS<br/>
<span class="text2">FINGERS IN HIS ASS<br/>
<span class="text2">HE LIKES IT IN HIS ASS<br/>
<span class="text2">HE LIKES IT IN HIS ASS<br/>
<span class="text2">FINGERS IN HIS ASS<br/>
<span class="text2">YES PINKIE<br/>
<span class="text2">INDEX FINGER AND THE THUMB<br/>
<span class="text2">IN HIS ASS<br/>
</span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></p>
<p>

<span class="name rolekaede">𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 4:21 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">OK I BANNED THEM<br/>
</span></p>
<p>

<span class="name rolehimiko">magic is real</span>
<span class="timestamp">Today at 10:12 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">what the fuck<br/>
</span></p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is komaeda's icon:<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>